First Kiss(es)
by ADemonNamedGrace
Summary: All the ways I've imagined Robin and Red X's first kiss going down. So, a series of unrelated one-shots with a connecting theme. I would love feedback and criticism.
1. Sorry About That

_"What the hell is your problem?!" _Red X shoved Robin hard.

"My problem? What is your problem?" Robin countered, and smacked at Red X's hands. "And don't touch me, you bastard!"

Red X snarled in frustration. "I was trying to help." He gritted out between clenched teeth. "And you just went all…psycho, on me!"

"You were hitting on Starfire. A lot. I just told you to knock it off!"

"I'm a flirt kid, I can't help it, okay?! And why the hell do you care if I hit on her?" There was a silence as they glared at each other. "I mean, besides the fact that you want me so bad it hurts." Red X added, a hit of smugness flavoring his anger. "It's understandable if you're jealous, Chuckles, but if you want a taste all you gotta do is ask." Robin laughed, high and bitter.

"That's real fucking funny coming from the guy doesn't have the guts to even kiss me!"

"Oh, that's why you're pissy? You want me to kiss you?"

"You're a coward and you won't."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Think I won't?"

"I know you won't! You've have the opportunity, you've had a million opportunities and you never have!" Robin stalked closer, cheeks flushed red, and returned Red's earlier shove. "Quit playing with me." He growled. "I am so sick of your damn games." He backed up, started to turn away, but Red X grabbed his bicep and yanked him back around. He reached up, tore the skull mask up and off.

"Think I won't?" He repeated, voice raw, breath coming fast. "Think I'm a coward? Want me to quit playing you? Wish granted, kid!" He slammed Robin back a few feet, pinning him to the steel wall, and Robin let him. He pressed their lips together, rough and needy and still charged with anger. Robin squirmed his arm free, and slid both hands into Red X's hair. He tightened his grip just to hear the other boy hiss in pain. In retaliation, Red X bit his lip and tugged.

"F-fuck…" Robin hadn't meant that to come out a moan.

"Oh? Like it when I play rough?" Red slid one hand down Robin's back, over his ass, and under his thigh. He left Robin's leg, guiding him to hitch it up, over his hip. "Yeah, that's it, baby." His other hand teased down Robin's side, finding the hem of his shirt. Red X rubbed his thumb along the strip of bare skin, much gentler than anything else he was doing.

When he broke the kiss, he didn't pull back far. Just leaned his forehead against Robin's, watching him catch his breath. "…Sorry." He said, softly, and squeezed Robin's hip.

"What for?" Robin asked, puzzled. He'd asked for it, literally, practically demanded it.

"I shouldn't have—I didn't want—" He sighed in frustration, and ducked his head to nuzzle Robin's neck. Slow, gentle, covering his skin in soft kisses. "Kissing you shouldn't have been like that the first time." He mumbled. Robin didn't process that right away. Red's mouth felt pretty good, and his hands were _fantastic_, rubbing and pressing along his sides under his shirt.

"Oh my god. You're a sap." He giggled. Red X grumbled something into his neck. "You wanted our first kiss to be nice." Robin teased.

"So?" Red X snapped defensively. "I'm good with quick and dirty, believe me, but I'd hate to make you feel cheap." Robin was still giggling. He tugged at Red's hair until he lifted his head. He looked annoyed and embarrassed. Robin pulled him back in, until their noses brushed.

"I liked it." He said, gently. "Do it again." Red X happily complied.


	2. You Moron

The entire building was coming down. Smoke and rubble and flames were everywhere, and Red X had turned on his heel and ran back through the fire-choked doorway. Robin had tried to follow him, but Raven and Cyborg held him back. It was kind of wrong to just let the idiot die in there, so Jinx and Mammoth reluctantly went in after him. They found him trying to fight his way back out through the smoke, coughing and weak from the lack of oxygen. He stumbled, went to his knees, and didn't get back up. Mammoth lifted him, and Jinx threw up a bubble shield to keep the smoke out of their lungs as they bolted for the exit. They emerged about ten seconds before the second floor caved in on the first.

"We got him we got him!" Jinx shouted, as Mammoth tried to jostle Red X back into consciousness. "He's okay, we got him." Satisfied that she'd fulfilled her moral obligation, she let herself collapse to the dirt for a bit. Red X suddenly jerked awake, and started coughing again. The sound was pretty ugly when run through the voice modifier. Mammoth gingerly set him on the ground.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked. Red X gave a weak thumbs-up and managed a laugh. Robin pulled out of Cyborg's grip and flat-out ran to Red's side.

"You bastard!" He screamed, and everyone jumped. Robin smacked Red X on the chest, and kept yelling. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died! Don't you ever dare scare me like that again! You selfish moron!" Red X kind of laughed again.

"Ow…kid, that hurt. Don't hit me, I'm injured."

"You're injured because you ran into a burning building! It's your own fault, you asshole! Why, why in God's name did you do that to me?!" Red X, apparently feeling stronger, pushed himself into a sitting position. He groped around a pouch on his belt, and triumphantly held something up.

"I got it!" He said, proudly. "I got the data chip, see?"

Robin gaped at him, and let a wordless scream of pure fury. "The chip?! The fucking chip?! That's what you risked your life for?! My god, you couldn't be dumber if you fucking tried, you lunatic!"

"Uh, kid, in case you don't remember, the chip is kind of important?" He gestured around them. "It's the reason your cheer squad teamed up with me and all these lowlifes. No offense, guys." He added.

"Whatever."

"It's cool."

"Nah, I get it, I am a low-life."

Red X turned back to Robin. "This chip, since you seem to have forgotten, has the secret blue-prints of the machine that was going to let the Brotherhood of Evil take over the whole damn planet. We have the chip, so we can stop the machine. So, yes, I risked my life for the chip." He crossed his arms defiantly. Robin stared at him for a few seconds. Then, his shoulders started shaking. His breath hitched, and he bit his lip. "K-kid?" Red X asked, alarmed. "Are, are you going to cry?" Robin lunged forward, throwing his arms around Red X and hugging him tight.

"I, don't, give, a damn, about, the stupid, chip." He sobbed, face buried in Red X's shoulder. "I thought, I thought, you were dead! I thought I'd never—" Red X looked around at everyone helplessly, before hugging back uncertainly.

"It's okay Robin." He said, quietly. "I'm fine, see? Not even hurt too bad."

"Don't you ever—"

"I won't, Jesus kid, I swear I won't ever scare you like this again." Robin sat back, some tears leaking from under his mask and wetting his face. Red X wiped them away gently. "You really are shook up…" Robin grabbed Red X's mask and pushed it up about halfway, over his mouth and nose. Red X chuckled. "I can breathe fine."

Robin tackled him and kissed him. Red X, caught off guard, thumped down on his back again. There was a few seconds where he seemed unsure how to respond, before he visibly relaxed and moved his hands to Robin's back. Most of their unwilling audience had spent the past few minutes in stunned silence, but this was the last straw. "Robin, what the hell?" Beast Boy squeaked. Kitten numbly dug around in her pocket and then handed Fang five dollars.

"You win." She said weakly.

"This is officially too weird for me." Johnny declared, and walked off to wait by the vehicles. Gizmo started to laugh uncertainly but stopped when no one joined in. Robin pulled back from the kiss, and gave Red X a shaky smile.

"You taste like soot."

"Sorry Chuckles."

Robin gave a relieved-sounding laugh. "Don't call me that…"

"Noted. Also, you realize you just made out with me in front of everyone we know?" Robin went as red as his shirt.


	3. Bargaining Chip

Red X stood smugly at the finish line, Robin's case gripped tight in one hand. "Hey kid." He said easily, as Robin swung off his bike and walked up to him. "Got something of yours." He lifted the case and shook it mockingly.

"Hand it over." Robin said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Red X laughed, and shook his head. "You're unreal. No, no way. I'm curious to see what you're willing to trade for this."

"Red X, I mean it. Don't push me. Just give me the case." Robin stepped closer, and actually reached for the case. Red X held it out of his reach.

"What chain of logic makes you think I'm gonna hand it over?" He asked, sounding curious. "The goodness of my heart?"

"Something like that. Though I'd call it 'basic human decency'."

"Oooh, playing the morality card. Whatever's in here must be good. Really good." Red X looked carefully at the case, turning it over in his hands. "Or, really bad." He looked back at Robin. "Which is it? Come on Chuckles, if you tell me what's inside, I'll hand it over right now." Robin gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. Losing his temper only ever made Red X laugh, and tease him about how cute he was mad.

Huh. Red X thought he was cute. Now, that could be useful. Robin tried to relax, tried wipe the annoyance off of his face. He looked back down the road, making sure they still had their privacy. "Kid? Hey, Earth to Robin. You haven't even tried to bargain yet."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists. Or jerks." Robin snapped before he could stop himself.

"Right in the heart." Red X said flatly. Robin finally looked back at him. Red X had his arms down, case held tightly in his left hand. Robin took a deep, slow breath. He hadn't used this kind of tactic in a long time, and never on another guy. He'd need to work fast. No way did he want his team or anyone else seeing this. Robin managed to conjure up a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, you're right. You're the one in control here." God, he could practically hear Red X smirking at him.

"Damn right, Chuckles—"

Robin cut him off. "But could you not call me Chuckles? I like it better when you call me 'kid'."

That through Red X off for a few seconds. "You, you like 'kid'?"

Robin stepped closer. Too close for social distance. "Yeah. I really do." This was a little easier, because Red X was a few inches taller than him, meaning that Robin could look up at him from under his bangs. This automatically made him look smaller, weaker, vulnerable and submissive.

"What are you doing?" Red X asked quietly.

Robin didn't answer, just said, "I gotta admit, you're pretty impressive." He gave Red X's body a long, slow, painfully obvious once-over. "As an opponent, I mean." He added, too quickly. He wished he knew how to blush on que. "You're the only person that keeps getting away from me. It's…frustrating. But you're _fun_."

"Wh-where are you going with this?" Red X demanded. Even through the modifier his voice sounded shaky.

"Sorry, I know I'm babbling. What I meant was, if I had to barter with anyone over that dumb case, I'm glad it's you."

"…Cuz I'm fun."

"So much fun." Robin moved in closer still, and cautiously set his hands on Red X's shoulders. "You're a great fight. You're smart, so chasing you is always a challenge. The only real problem is, well, I'm jealous that I didn't look nearly as good in this suit as you do."

"Christ kid. You being serious right now?" Red X's free hand was suddenly at the small of Robin's back.

"Serious about what?" Robin asked, innocently. He wrapped his arms around Red X's neck, and pressed in closer. Not quite close enough to lock their hips together, but close enough to promise the possibility.

"I'm not an idiot." Red X hissed. "I know you're messing with me! Trying to—"

"Trying to what? Turn you on? I don't need to flirt to do that. I see the way you look at me."

"I don't—"

Robin cut him off again. "You said you wanted to bargain. Trade. This is my offer."

"You're, you're seriously offering yourself?!"

"Like it'd be a chore." Robin purred. "Mmm, I'd probably enjoy myself as much as you would." He whispered his next statement directly in Red X's ear. "I'm so glad that case gave me an excuse to throw myself at you…"

Red X groaned like he was in physical pain. His hand left Robin's back and pulled his mask off. "Knew you wanted it." He panted, and grabbed Robin by the chin. He kissed him, and Robin moaned desperately. He rolled his hips against Red X's, and earned a possessive snarl in response. "You are the hottest thing." There was a dull thud as he finally, finally, dropped the case to get both hands running over Robin's body. His touches were rough and greedy, and felt surprisingly good. The kiss wasn't half-bad either, and Robin found himself returning it with genuine enthusiasm. He should have been pulling away. He should have been kicking the case away behind him, so he could grab it as he ran. But, well, this was nice. No one was around. Why not?


	4. I'm Not Sweet

Red X was, for the most part, a pretty calm guy. He didn't hold a grudge, he didn't get mad easily, and it was pretty damn rare that he'd use the word 'hate'. But this 'Speedy' twerp was pissing him off.

The guy had waltzed into town last week, and nearly destroyed his X-Cycle with some kind of stupid exploding arrow _that wasn't cool at all, okay? _Robin had broken out grinning and practically run into the guy's arms. Like his arch-rival wasn't even there, holding a sack of very valuable diamonds. And the ginger punk was still hanging around like he paid rent!

He just, dripped with attitude. Always throwing his arm around Robin's shoulders, pulling him in tight like Speedy owned him. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, making Robin laugh. Greeting him with 'Hey babe' or 'Yo cutie', smirking like it was just a joke. It made Red X want to tear his hair out. And no, he wasn't following them, or spying, he was just…gathering information for strategic…okay fine he was spying alright? Lay off, like you're perfect.

One night, he caught them kissing in a corner when they were supposed to be chasing him. In moment of complete idiocy, he threw a tantrum and slammed the heel of his foot into Speedy's kidney. Hard. Felt pretty good while he was flitting away into the shadows. Felt shitty later when he thought about the way Robin looked at him. Total disgust. It made him feel sick.

"Don't know what Robin sees in that loser." Red X mumbled, partly to himself, partly to Jinx. "Sure, he's good looking, but he's a complete jerk. Anyone can see that. And he treats Robin like an accessory! It's not right, Robin isn't a toy. He deserves a hell of a lot better. He deserves—"

"You?" Jinx cut in dryly.

"What?" Red X forced a laugh. "I only meant, I'm not interested in, I just, I respect him! As an opponent. And a fighter. And a human goddamn being, which that smug bastard forgets to treat him as!"

"You're pathetic."

"…I know."

And then, all at once, Speedy was gone. Like he'd evaporated. Red X, though he'd never admit it, did a couple cartwheels and seriously praised God for the first time since he was thirteen. One more obstacle down, time to bust out the good champagne and the cigars. Until he strutted, whistling, into a pathetically guarded art museum, and found Robin waiting him. Crying. _Oh shit. _Robin hadn't noticed him yet. He'd tucked himself into a dark corner, and had his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. Red X was pretty sure he could feel someone ripping his heart out. "Kid?" He cleared his throat. "Kid? Hey, you alright? I—"

Robin swiped at his face and started to stand up, but stopped and sank back into a sitting position. "You're early." He mumbled, annoyed.

"And you're crying…Come on, what's up?"

"He was just having fun with me." Robin said bitterly. "I was a fucking game…God I'm so stupid." Red X was by his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're not, hush, don't say that. You're not an idiot, he is. You're the grand-fucking-prize, he's insane if he let you get away." He wove his fingers into Robin's hair and shifted, pressing Robin's face to the crook of his neck. "Don't cry." He out and out begged because that sound was awful. Robin cuddled into him, pride stripped away by heartbreak and shame.

"He…I thought he loved me."

"He should have." Red X snarled, something protective surging up in his chest. "You're amazing."

"Shut up."

"You are! You're smart, maybe smarter than me, you're strong and tough as all hell, you're the best person I know, you're drop dead sexy, you're—"

Robin laughed into his shoulder. "You're supposed to hate me."

"You're supposed to hate me too." _But you don't…Right?_

Robin stayed there in his arms for a while longer, and Red X tentatively started stroking his back. God, it was just unfair for someone his size to have muscles like that. Robin let a pleased little hum. "Feel good?" Red X teased.

"So good." Robin put his head back, looking up at him. "Do you want…"

"Want what?"

Robin blushed and holy hell that was cute. "Want to?" His hands trailed down Red X back, over his sides, and onto his chest.

_Yes yes yes oh god yes of course yes right here on the floor if you want kid I'll make you fucking scream. _He shook his head. "Not like this. You're upset; you had your heart broken like two days ago. It ain't right."

Robin blushed deeper. "Right." He laid his head back in the crook of Red X's neck.

Red X snorted. "Go right ahead and make yourself comfy, kid."

"Are you going to clean this place out or what?" He asked, voice a little muffled.

"Do you want me to?"

"I want anything that will let me pretend this didn't happen."

"Maybe tomorrow then." Red X chuckled, fingers combing through Robin's hair. Robin lifted his head again, and pressed his lips to Red X's cheek, over the mask.

"You're sweet." He said, softly.

"I am not sweet." Red X protested, cheeks flaring scarlet under his mask. "I'm sexy and dangerous."

"You're a kitten."

"I'm a fox!" Robin was muffling a laugh into Red X's neck. "I'm not a kitten, you take that back!"

"You're a gentleman who turned down an easy lay out of respect." Robin teased.

"Can it!" Red X pulled his mask off, and shook out his hair.

"Aw, you're so pretty."

Red X curled his fingers into Robin's hair, angling his head where he wanted him. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" He breathed, and pressed a rough kiss to Robin's mouth.

Much, much further down the road, it would occur to Red X that Robin had, perhaps, been goading him on purpose. But he couldn't bring himself to care with Dick fast asleep with his head on his chest, sprawled out across his bed. "I love you kid." He murmured, for what had to be the ten billionth time.


	5. It's Your Choice

_This is stupid, this is dangerous, I shouldn't be doing this, what if he attacks me, what he drugs me, what if—_

"Kid? I think I can actually hear you freaking out." Robin turned red, and glanced at Red X. He gave him a smile that was only slightly smug. "It's just ice cream, Robin. Ice cream can't hurt you."

_But you might. _

In the past couple months, Red X's thievery and general mischief had waned (slightly), but his appearances had increased exponentially. He'd been helping the Titans more often, but that wasn't why Robin was out here, at night, in civilian clothes with no law-breaking involved.

Red X had asked him out.

On a _date_.

Pizza, movie, ice cream. And, in a fit of curiosity and insanity, Robin had said yes. Red X had been waiting for him on Seventh and Main, which was the first surprise. The next was the knock-out good looks. Dark cinnamon skin, a mess of black curls, white teeth behind plump lips that turned up at the corners, and an oval jawline with high cheekbones. His eyes didn't match. One was a dark sapphire blue, the other chocolate brown.

The pizza part had been weird, but kind of nice. Red X (asked to be called 'Red') was funny, and smart, and to Robin's relief, didn't seem keen on prying information out of him. He had teased him about the sunglasses. _"It's after dark, kid, you look like a jerk. What, your eyes are going to tell me your whole life story?"_ Red had talked about himself, a bit. Mixed heritage, mom Hispanic, dad white. Three sisters and a brother. Raised Catholic. They'd talked about the usual 'first date' stuff: movies, TV, books, food, music. They'd ended up discussing martial arts and spent twenty minutes arguing about kung-fu verses karate. _"What's the Big Bad Bat use then?"_

"_Both. And Krav Maga. And Tai Kwang Do. And Judo. And everything else. He's a show off." _Red made him laugh with a story about his older brother setting his family's porch on fire while trying to cook his own burgers for the first time at age twelve. Robin returned the favor by describing the time Speedy and Green Arrow got into a fight and Speedy locked his mentor out of their base for three and half hours.

During the previews for the movie, Red slid an arm across Robin's shoulders. _"Okay?"_ Robin considered, and then shook his head. Red nodded and took his arm away. _"Your choice Robin."_ Part way through the film, Robin ended taking his hand. Red's hands, clever and slender, the fingertips calloused, felt as good as they looked. They were still holding hands now, while they walked to the ice cream parlor. "Unless, of course, dessert isn't the issue." Red X brushed his thumb over the back of Robin's hand, and Robin shivered. "You like me." Red said, triumphantly

"You are so full of yourself." Robin said, forcing himself not to mumble or look away.

"You do, that's why you're freaking out."

"Why are so sure I'm freaking out?!"

"Your palm's sweating."

"…Oh…" Red smirked at him, and Robin tugged his hand free. He stopped walking and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I'm not nervous." He blurted out. "I'm just—"

"Just what?" Red had halted too and turned to look at him directly.

"I'm trying to figure out your play!"

Red looked genuinely confused. "My what?"

"You play, your game, your angle! What the hell you want from me!" Robin could feel his blush deepening, and there was an ache in his chest. Red X wasn't interested in him, didn't want him, he was a criminal who was trying to con something out him. It didn't matter how cute and charming and fun he was.

"Seriously? Jeez, kid." Red smiled at him, a good, kind smile. "I'm not messing with you." He said gently. "I'm not trying to trick you. I just like you. And I hope I'm right that you like me back. Plus, I figured you could use some fun, so I asked you out. That's what people do when they've got a crush."

"Why should I believe you?" Robin demanded. Pretty faces meant nothing. Evil rarely showed.

Red X spread his hands. "Frisk me?" He suggested, and winked.

"God, you are impossible."

"Okay, okay, that was lame. Robin, think about it. Have I done anything suspicious? Anything at all? Have I quizzed you about Batman, about the Tower, about your identity? Hell, I don't think I even asked what was in that damn case I nearly died over."

"…"

"Have I been a creep, yes or no. I'm genuinely asking, please tell me if I've been making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you haven't been. But you weren't perfect. You didn't avoid the subject or pretend you weren't interested." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Which is evidence that you weren't acting. You didn't really pry or push. You just…you've been nice. You've acted like a guy on a date."

Red smiled in satisfaction. "Do I pass the test, sir?"

"The initial test, yeah." Robin gave him a shy smile, and Red X grinned back at him. Robin offered his hand, and Red happily took it. They started walking again.

"Ice cream still? Or should I start walking you home?"

"Um."

"Your choice Robin."

Robin checked his watch. Cyborg, (who'd grumbled and complained and made it clear he thought this was a bad idea) wanted him home by 11. It was only 10:05. "Ice cream." He agreed.

Red X waited with him by the beach for Cyborg to come pick him up. "So. I earn a second date?"

"Yes." Robin said with no hesitation.

Red grinned broadly. "Awesome. We'll work out the specifics the next time you fail to arrest me."

"I, I really shouldn't keep seeing you if you're gonna keep stealing…"

"But?"

"Really. It's a bad idea. Hero and villain doesn't work."

"I'm an anti-hero." Red X corrected, and squeezed Robin's hand gently.

Robin spotted the lights of the T-Car over the water. "If you wanna kiss me goodnight, do it now."

"Do I have permission to?"

"Yes." Red X slid his free hand into Robin's hair and tilted his head down. He kissed him on the lips, light and chaste, and didn't deepen it until Robin curled a hand around his bicep. Red's lips tasted like caramel ice cream.

Robin didn't break the kiss until Cyborg hit the horn. Twice. And shouted angrily from the car window. "See you soon." Red murmured, and kissed his cheek. Robin resisted the urge to skip to the car.

"Why the hell did you make me watch that?" Cyborg grumbled as they headed back to the Tower.

"You didn't have to drop me off and pick me up."

"And you didn't have to say yes to him!"

"He was sweet."

"Shut up."

"I'm seeing him again."

"I will literally kill him."

"I had fun. He's really cute."

"Is he turning good?"

"No…"

"You're grounded. Can I do that? Can I ground you?"

"You don't need to worry about me."

"…Did you really have a good time?"

"The best in a while."

"If he makes you happy and you're willing to risk the consequences, I guess it's your choice. And I can't make it for you." Cyborg glanced at him. "Just, be careful, alright?"

"I always am." Robin smiled at him, trying to assure him that everything was fine, that Red X wasn't Slade, that he might get his feelings hurt but his body would be unscathed. Cyborg sighed in resignation and nodded grudgingly. Wanting to get rid of the tension, Robin added, "My favorite part of the night was when we skipped the movie and had unprotected sex in the restaurant bathroom."

"ROBIN!"


	6. Mistletoe

Robin missed snow. The winters in Jump City were more often gray than white, and while it was always it chilly, it was never cold enough to freeze the near-constant rain. Christmas was only days away, and the streets stayed clear. It didn't seem right. Robin yanked his cape back into place over his arms and sniffed in annoyance. He'd spent roughly two hours weaving through the dive bars and back rooms of Carcyville, the worst neighborhood in Jump, trying to scrounge up information. Slade was back in town, with a new apprentice by his side. Female, late teens, most likely a runaway. Nobody had known anything. At least not anything they were willing to tell a Titan. And now, he had to walk back to the Tower because, thanks to Gizmo, the R-Cycle was out of commission.

Behind him, he heard the dull roar of an engine, and the beam of a headlight illuminated the area. Robin knew that engine, and let himself smile for a few seconds, before the bike braked next to him. "Hey sexy, need a ride?" Robin turned to face Red X, who was probably grinning at him from behind his mask. The X-Cycle was in pristine condition, bearing no evidence of disastrous crash a few months ago.

"No thanks." Robin said flatly. "I'll walk."

Red X leaned on the handle bars, the picture of confident ease. "You going home?"

"Where else?"

"C'mon kid, that's like a 45 minute walk, I'll get you there in 15." He pressed.

Robin snorted, and eyed Red X with obvious skepticism. "What's in it for you?" Red X didn't do anything for free.

"Consider it your Christmas present." Robin, against his better judgment, nodded, and approached the bike. He swung himself onto the seat, and slid forward, pressing against Red X's back. Without being prompted, he wrapped his arms around Red's trim waist and held tight. Every ab and chest muscle was pressed hard against the dark suit, flexing under Robin's hands as Red X started the bike. Robin felt his neck and face flush. He shifted, settling closer to Red's strong back. The bike took a sharp left on Kennedy, and Robin felt his leg knock against something strapped to the bike. _Huh? _He ducked his head, and spotted a large cooler. _…I don't wanna know. _

Red X braked at a red light. "Hey, kid, I love that you're feeling me up, but can you hold off for a few minutes?"

"I am not feeling you up!" Robin squeaked, heart pounding.

"What do you call this?" Robin's hands had wandered up Red X's stomach and settled over his chest. Robin jerked his hands away and resettled them on his waist. "Look, no way would I object in any other circumstance, but it's a little hard to drive this thing when you're…doing that." The light clicked green, and Red X let off the clutch.

"Shut up."

"Can't hear you!"

Robin's face was scarlet. Again. He was rarely not blushing around Red X. He'd resolved to ignore the thief's advances, but temptation was a corrosive substance. Robin let his mind wander. A new apprentice. That poor girl. He'd need to try getting a lock on their base again tomorrow. No chance of separating the girl from her master while they were on job. Slade would be keeping her tight by his side, never out of his sight. If he touches her I swear to God I'll kill him. He blew out a sigh and nearly laid his head on Red's shoulder before catching himself.

Red X halted the bike in front of the bay and killed the engine. "Here's your stop kid. Unless you wanna go back to my place." Robin mentally flipped a coin. _Heads, yes. Tails, no. Annnd, tails. _

"Some other time. Like, never."

"Then get off my damn bike." Robin swung off the seat and stared moodily at the Tower. "Why didn't you get a lift from the cheer squad?"

"They don't want me working the case I'm working."

"…That one-eyed creep again? I heard he was back."

"Stay clear of him."

Red X snorted. "I think I can handle an old geezer cosplaying the Tin Man."

Robin rounded on him. "You fucking promise me you won't go near him!"

Red X put his hands up, fingers spread. "I won't." He said, gently. "I'll be careful. I swear."

Robin's shoulders slumped. He felt exhausted, and he just wanted to crawl into his bed and let the world go dark. Red X got off his bike and leaned against it, arms folded over his chest. "Rough week?"

"Awful."

"Need a hug?"

"…Snow."

"What?"

"I need snow." Robin admitted.

"What a coincidence." Red X stepped away from the bike and flicked open the cooler. Robin eyed in suspiciously. "Ya see, Jinx's birthday is around this time of year, and Control Freak nicked a weather dominator thing for the party. I helped myself to the product. You know, for general mischief." Red X reached inside, and Robin suddenly had a face full of snow.

"You jerk!" He shrieked, swiping at the ice crystals clinging to his cheeks. "What is your problem?!"

"You said you wanted snow."

"Not in my face!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you suck!"

Red X snickered at him. "God you're cute." The streetlight they were standing under flickered, and they both looked up.

"Um. Is that?"

"Are they serious?"

"I hate our city council."

"Is that on all of them?"

Along with ropes of tinsel and bright strands of lights, each street lamp had a large bunch of mistletoe tied to it. They looked back at each other. "Well. Can't ignore a tradition, can we? I think that's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck, Red."

"Then call it my Christmas present."

"I can't give you one thing when you gave me a ride and a snowball."

"The snowball wasn't a present. The snowball was to assert my dominance as Alpha Male of the pride."

Robin was smiling again. "Fine. It's your present." He stepped closer, and Red X reached for him, arms wrapping around his waist. Robin ran his fingers down Red X's neck until his found the seam of the mask. He peeled it up and back, revealing Red's smooth jawline and dusky, cinnamon skin. He tried to push it all the way off, but Red X grabbed his wrist.

"Just a kiss, kid." He breathed. "You can't get the full look just yet."

Robin nodded, and leaned in. Red's plump lips met his in a slow kiss. One hand crept up Robin's back to knot into his hair, and the other pressed tight to the small of his back. Robin let his arms drape loosely around Red X's neck, and giggled when he felt a tiny nip to his lower lip.

They pulled apart, and Red X grinned down at him. "Merry Christmas kid."

"Merry Christmas jerk."


	7. Good Night

Robin closed his door, and kicked off his boots. Information gathering in Detroit for the Justice League, ran into trouble with the Fairy Skulls. His back, shoulders, and feet were screaming, his head throbbed, and he just wanted to lapse into a coma for a month. He hid his face in his pillow and groaned.

There was a quiet swoosh as his door slid open. "Hey kid. You asleep?" Robin shifted over in his bed, making room for his friend. "How you feelin'?"

"Like crap."

Red X's hand ran down the curve of his spine, and Robin bit back a moan. Red had the best hands. "Fuck you're tense."

"I haven't slept right in days." Robin whined, arching into the touch. "I lost the coin flip, so Cyborg and Raven got the bed and couch."

"Did they make you sleep on the floor? Poor baby." Red X teased. "You can't sleep like this, you'll fuck up your spine. Get your shirt off."

Robin sat up and stripped off his cape and top. Red had seen him in less in the past months. Save each other's lives a few times, get stuck in an alternate dimension together, and team up to kill a race of alien vegetable zombies, you tend to bond with a guy. Red X started at his shoulders, rubbing firmly into the sore muscles. "Try to relax." He murmured.

Robin let his eyes drift closed. Mmm that was so damn good… His mind started to wander. Red was gorgeous. He was funny and smart and strong…with plump, dark lips…and shiny black curls…absolutely criminal muscle tone…the prettiest eyes…With those hands rubbing into his back, it was easy to imagine them running over his face, his sides, his thighs. Those lips working over his neck, perfect white teeth nipping at his collarbones. _"Like that kid? That's it, squirm for me, keep making those pretty noises." _Robin jerked away from Red X's hands for half a second, heart pounding.

"Kid?"

"N-nothing."

"What? Did I hurt you?" Red X said, concerned. He stroked Robin's back as softly as possible.

"No, not at all. Please don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Red X's amazing hands returned to their task, and Robin scolded himself.

_Stop thinking about him like that. He's your friend, your team-mate, your partner. He doesn't—he'd never—imagining him in that way just makes it harder. Take what you can get and be satisfied. Idiot. _

"Robin, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me. You're tensing up again, and you're breathing really fast."

"…" The words all got stuck in his throat. He was at a loss for what to say. Red X waited for an explanation, fingers splayed over his shoulder blades. He pushed himself up onto his hands and sat up, spine whining in protest. He turned, letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at his feet.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Not this."

Red X stroked his shoulder a couple of times, before curling his fingers under Robin's chin, urging him to turn and meet his eyes. "Kid…we spent seven months living in a damn lean-to in an alien swamp filled with flesh-eating monsters. Unless you, I don't know, beat my abulita to death with brick—"

"I'm not worried you'll be mad." Robin mumbled. "I'm worried you'll be disgusted."

"What?" Red X laughed lightly, and rubbed his thumb under Robin's lip.

"_I love you_."

Red blinked. "Uh. Come again?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you, at least, I'm pretty sure I am. I think about you all the time, I miss you whenever we're separated, I almost died the last time we went swimming, God, I had to sit on my hands to keep from grabbing you—"

Red X held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. Are you serious?"

"Why would I ever joke about this?!" Robin choked out.

"Just making sure." He shuffled closer on the bed, resting their foreheads together. Robin swallowed hard, his cheeks burning. "You're so cute when your face goes pink like that." He smirked. "Want to kiss me, Robin?"

"Huh?" He squeaked.

"I said, want to kiss me?" Robin could feel his breath on his lips, the heat of his skin. It was intoxicating.

"Don't mess with me!"

"I'm not. You're not the only one who wants something he was scared to ask for, kid."

Robin closed his eyes and blindly reached for Red X, trembling and terrified. "I—"

"Shh." It was light and chaste, just a tender press of lips. Red X held him, and Robin cuddled close, desperate for the contact. He shifted, deepening the kiss, and earned a hum of approval from Red. It was a few minutes before they pulled apart. "Hmm. Been dreaming about that for a long time." Red X said, voice a little dreamy. "You're not half bad at that." He added in a soft tease.

Robin said nothing, just lay his head on Red X's shoulder. They were quiet for a bit. "Two days."

"Hmm?"

"Two days. We were there seven months. But it was only two days Earth-Time. Remember?"

Red X rolled his eyes. "Stupid parallel universes and their dumb unaligned time streams." He kissed Robin on the nose. "Your back feel better?"

"Perfect."

"Any other body parts that need a rub-down?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Not tonight." He thought for a second. "But, would you stay with me?"

"Sure thing gorgeous." Red X reluctantly disentangled from Robin's arms and stood to get the lights. Robin wiggled out of the rest of his clothes, down to his shorts, and crawled under his comforter. He smiled when the mattress dipped and an arm curled around his waist. The thin fabric of Red X's t-shirt rubbed against his back, and he sighed contentedly. "Get some sleep kid. Sweet dreams."


	8. Entrapment

"Let us out of here you over-grown cement-skinned jerk!" Robin screamed, throwing himself against the door.

A narrow slot slid open near the top. "Yeah, have fun breaking down three inches of steel." Johnny said, amused. "Relax, I'll cut you loose in a few hours."

Red X, who'd been prowling near the back wall, dove past Robin and tried to swipe at Johnny's eyes. "Why are we in here?!" He kicked fruitlessly at the base of the door, and, judging by the hopping and swearing, stubbed his toe. "Did Jinx put you up to this?!"

"Nah. Kitten paid me five hundred bucks to throw you guys in a confined space together."

"Why?"

"Uh…something about her 'feels' and 'OTP' and 'shipping it'. I don't know, I don't really care. Bye!" The panel slammed shut, and there was silence.

"What is this place?" Red X grumbled.

"Panic room." Robin said idly. They were sitting against opposite walls, watching each other passively. The room was a 3 by 8 concrete cell, with a (disconnected) emergency phone and a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"No way out?"

"Nope."

"You can't…I don't know…hack the keypad?"

"He said he'd let us out in a few hours. It'd take me longer to break the code than to just, wait."

"What are we supposed to do in here for 3 or 4 hours?!"

"Kitten had us locked in here because of 'shipping feels', I think you can guess what she's expecting us to do." Robin snapped.

"I hate my life."

"Join the club."

Red X had ADD. Diagnosis and everything. The thought of three hours of boredom seemed to genuinely terrify him. After less than ten minutes, Red X peeled his mask off, jumped to his feet, and began pacing. "Got anything entertaining on you?" He asked, darting his eyes at Robin, before raking his dusky brown fingers through his black curls. "I left my PSP at my apartment."

Robin snorted. "Sorry. I took out my Xbox and portable DVD player to make room for the grappling hook."

"Shut up, okay? My job involves a lot of waiting in dark buildings for hours on end. I need stimulation or I go a bit bonkers."

"Clearly." Robin took pity on him, and started rifling through his belt. He had some chalk in one poach, and a deck of cards that he always carried for no particular reason. He held both up. "Tic-Tac-Toe or War?"

Forty-five minutes later, Robin was in the lead by miles. 62 to 14 in Tic-Tac-Toe, and 23 to 8 in War. "You're cheating!" Red X insisted, when he lost again.

"I am not! How could I possibly cheat at either one of these games?" Robin picked up their cards piles, and began shuffling them. "Besides, I don't need to cheat. How can a grown man be this awful at Tic-Tac-Toe?" He gestured at the boards doodled around them. "Five year olds are better at this game than you."

"Are you implying I'm stupider than a five year old?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm just pointing at that you are worse at this particular, ridiculously simple, strategy game than the average five year old."

"It's not my fault." Red X said. "I lost those first few games and, I don't know, got the yips or something."

Robin threw the deck at him. "You can't get the yips for Tic-Tac-Toe! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Red X, covered in playing cards, glared at Robin, but his eyes were playful. "I still think you cheated."

"It's impossible to cheat at War. Blame the deck, not me." Robin gave him a honeyed smile.

"Admit you're a dirty cheater, or I swear I'm going to tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I didn't cheat…often."

Red X lunged at him, cards flying everywhere. Robin, in later years, refused to acknowledge the high-pitched giggling shriek that left his mouth when Red tackled him to the cement floor. "Admit you cheated!" He ordered, fingers scrambling down Robin's ribs and sides.

"I d-d-d-d-didn't!" Robin squirmed and shuddered. "Stop-p it you fr-fr-freak!"

"I'm a freak? You're the one cheating at Tic-Tac-Toe."

"Ge-t-t off! I can't—can't—can't, Red X I can't breathe!" Robin wheezed, giggling madly. "I n-n-never cheated!"

"How else do you explain me losing that many times in a row?!"

"You s-s-s-suck?" Robin gasped out. He grabbed at Red X's suit front, and tried to push him away. "Can't-t-t breathe." He repeated.

"Fine, I believe you." Red X stopped his torture, and Robin groaned in relief. Red X was still on top of him, straddling his hips, fingers resting lightly on his ribs. Robin had his hands pressed flat against Red X's chest. Not pushing at him. Just touching.

Robin, red-cheeked and breathless, gazed up at him, waiting. Red X gave him a slow, uncertain smile.

"Um." Robin cleared his throat, and took a few deep breathes. "Red?"

"Hmm?"

"You, um, you any better at Go Fish?"

"…I was the reigning champion back in junior high."

"Yes! That's 7 wins for me, and 2 for you." Red X cheered, and grinned smugly over his cards.

"At least I can win at Tic-Tac-Toe." Robin reminded him.

"Shut up about Tic-Tac-Toe. It's the Devil's Game."

"Shuffle the deck, we're going again."

"Aye aye captain." Red X picked up the card and started to shuffle. Robin watched his fingers, quick and clever, work. "Hey, kid?"

"What?"

"Who the hell builds a panic room that locks from the _outside_?"

"Kitten's dad, apparently." Robin muttered, as Red X dealt.

"Damn. Her tantrums must be more impressive than we thought. He needs a steel door to block out the noise."

Robin barked out a short laugh. Red X watched him with a smile.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd she go to all this trouble just for the slim chance that we might make-out in here?"

"Because she 'ships' us." He glanced at his boots, not wanting to meet Red X's eyes. "Everyone does." He added, under his breath.

"Why?" He pressed.

"I don't know." Robin rubbed his face, exasperated and embarrassed. "Everyone, my team included, keeps saying stuff about our chemistry, or something."

"Do you think they might be right?"

"…What?!"

"Chemistry. Do we have it?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!"

"One everyone we know seems to have already answered." Red X gestured around at the panic room. "We've been taken prisoner kid."

Robin's cheeks flared pink. "People are crazy…"

"Are they? I mean, you're pretty damn attractive, I've gotta admit, and you're a good time, despite being a total sour puss."

"Look, I'm not saying that I don't—that you aren't—" He swallowed hard.

"If you aren't interested, I'll drop it."

"That's not it."

"You _are _interested?"

"I don't know!" Robin cried out miserably. His shoulders slumped.

"Hey, hey, shh, I'm sorry. I was pushing, that wasn't fair."

Robin finally looked up and met his eyes. "I'll…I'll make a deal. If you win this next game, we'll try it."

"Try what?"

"Us. We can, kiss." He felt ridiculous saying it, but he said it anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What if you win?"

"I'll think of something."

"Okay. Let's play."

When Red X lost, Robin saw the true face of disappointment, and the look in Red X's eyes drained his suspicions that the thief lost on purpose. "Good game, kid." He said glumly, gathering their cards.

Robin bit his lip, considering. Slowly, he shuffled across the floor, and tucked himself against the opposite wall next to Red X. Red X gave him a smile, a sweet, genuine smile.

"That your prize? A cuddle?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Red X gaped at him in shock for about thirty seconds, before his lips tugged back in a wide grin. "That's the most beautiful sentence I've ever heard." The cards went flying again when Red X grabbed Robin's shoulders and leaned in close. Robin cupped his face, thumbs dragging along the line of his cheekbones.

The kiss was deep and sweet, lips parted, bodies locked. Robin fell back, dragging Red X down on top of him. There weren't fireworks or starbursts or a heavenly choir, but god it was nice. Warm and gentle and unhurried. He didn't even give a damn that they were lying right on top of several Tic-Tac-Toe boards and that he'd be covered in chalk dust after this.

"I told you it would work! See, see, do you see? I told you!" Kitten was jumping up and down, pointing a finger at the monitor. "Oh god, I'm so happy it actually worked!" She spun in a perfect pirouette, hands thrown over her head in victory.

"I'm charging you extra." Johnny said flatly.

"What, why?!"

"Because this—" He gestured at the monitor. "Is fucking creepy."

"Shut up. You ruin everything." Jinx said, and chucked some popcorn at him.


	9. Sleeping Birdy

Titan's Tower was well guarded, but not impossible to enter. It was his favorite place to go when bored or craving some inspiration for a new gadget. He was meandering through a back hallway, on his way to Robin's work-room, when he heard voices.

"I can't believe he did this!" Raven's voice. Red X stepped back, ducking into a doorway. They were never home during this time of day…

"It's Robin, what do you expect?" That was Beast Boy. "A girl in trouble, of course he interferes."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Cyborg said. There was a thump of pacing footsteps.

"The witch-woman said that only the kiss of Robin's one true love could break the spell. My kiss did not work. Who else does Robin love?" Starfire asked.

"Raven could try."

"That's ludicrous." Raven said dryly.

"Come on, he's been cursed! Swallow your pride!"

"True. Love's. Kiss. We're not in love. My kiss is useless."

"You got a better idea?"

"I have one."

"Out with it."

"We split up, gather up all the people Robin has romantic relationships with, try their kisses one by one."

"…I don't see another option."

"Worth a shot."

"I am within this idea!"

"In. You're 'in', Starfire."

"In what?"

"Whatever. Okay, uh, Beast Boy, can you track down Kid Flash and get him here? Good. Cyborg, go to Steel City, find Speedy, Starfire, according to Robin's calendar, Haley's Circus is in Atlantic City this week. Can you grab Raya Vestri and drag her here? I'll get Batgirl."

"What if they don't work?" Cyborg demanded.

"Then we move on to the really crazy ideas. Like, Huntress and Batman crazy."

"Ew."

"Shut up. Everyone, break." Their footsteps faded away, and Red X crept out from behind the doorway. He leaned around the corner, making sure they were really gone. Robin's bedroom door was open, but there was no noise coming from the room.

"Kid? Hey, kid? Robin?" He walked closer, one hand hovering over the shurikens at his belt. Something was very, very wrong.

Robin's room was full of thorns. They were growing in thick chains, wrapping around the legs of Robin's desk, the sides of his bookcase, the bodies of the filing cabinets, and the frame of his bed. A curtain of them hung over his window. Robin was lying on his bed. The comforter was pulled up over his chest, and his hands were folded on top of it. Red X ran to the side of the bed. "Robin!"

He didn't stir at all. Just lay there like a corpse. He was out of his uniform, changed into a loose white t-shirt. The gel was rinsed from his hair, which was still damp and dripping onto his pillow. Red X looked around wildly, desperate for an explanation. _Thorns…curse…asleep…_

A portable DvD player was sitting on his desk, untouched by the thorns. There was a note taped to the top. 'Play Me'. Red X scrambled over to the desk and flipped the player open. It was on, and he smacked the play button. It was Robin, sitting on his bed, dressed in sweatpants and the white t-shirt.

"Hey. Um. I guess I should explain what's going on…"

"You're damn right!"

Robin yawned widely. "We got a call from the Tanlian Embassy. Their princess had been cursed and they needed our help. Raven tried, but she couldn't break it. She did manage to find the witch who put who cursed the princess. I went to her…she wouldn't lift it, so I asked her to transfer it to me instead. She agreed."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Tanli is at war with two neighboring countries. They need their royal family strong and intact. And if you're yelling at the screen, I'm a hero. This is what I do." Robin glanced at his alarm clock. "I've got, ten minutes, maybe eleven, before it takes effect. The curse describes it as a 'sleep like death'. I don't know what that means, to tell you the truth. I wasn't worried at first, but—" He stopped, cut off by another jaw-cracking yawn. "I'm just getting so tired." Robin stretched, jostling the camera view.

"This is a joke right? A weird, stupid, elaborate joke?" Red X abandoned the DvD player to grab Robin by the shoulders and shake him hard. Robin's head lolled uselessly, and he never stirred. The voice from the screen grabbed his attention again.

"The only way to break the curse is 'True Love's Kiss'. Just like the story. No kiss, and I don't wake up. Ever. Bruce, I know you're pissed as hell, but joke's on you. Can't yell at me when I'm fast asleep." Robin rubbed his face, yawning again. "Roy…you can try. I think we both know it won't work. I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry to all of you. I had to help her." He looked away again, studying the window. "The thorns have started. I should go." He switched the camera off.

Red X was pacing by Robin's bed, trying to process this. "Okay. Evil witch. Magic sleep. Only way to wake him up is a kiss. A special kiss. It's fine, it'll be fine. His friends are out, rounding up everyone they can think of! One of them has to work, right? He won't, he can't be like this forever."

Robin was still sprawled out from Red X shaking him. Red X went back to the side of the bed, and gently rearranged him. He tucked Robin back in, and folded his hands the way they were before. He looked more peaceful that way. Red X stroked his hair, carding his fingers through Robin's dark locks.

"Can you hear me? Are you dreaming? Or is it just dark and quiet? Like being dead." Red X's hand trembled, and he pulled away. He pressed his face into the mattress, and swallowed a sob. "I can't believe I didn't tell you. I assumed I'd have more time to tease and flirt and annoy the hell out of you. I wasn't messing around, kid, I swear I wasn't playing with you. I wanted you so bad." He lifted his face, the inside of the mask wet with tears. "Why'd you do this, you idiot? Your team is made up of a lunatics and wild cards. They need you to keep them reigned in! Give it one week, and Beast Boy will have joined a cult, Starfire will get addicted to crack, and Raven will be President of Iran. No idea about Cyborg. Something involving Fall Out Boy."

Robin said nothing. Just breathed slow and even. Red X ran his hand down Robin's face, cupping his cheek. "Kid…" His hands were trembling again as he reached up to peel his mask off. He had no idea what the witch meant by 'true love', but kneeling by the bed and crying wouldn't help anyone.

He pressed his lips to Robin's. The kiss was hard and clumsy. Red X was trying to be gentle, but he was still shaking. God, Robin had the softest lips, and they were so pink…He rubbed his thumb over Robin's cheekbone, praying for a response.

Robin groaned. And shifted. His lips moved, parting slightly under Red X's mouth. Robin sat up, pressing more firmly into the kiss. His hand came up, groping blindly until he found Red X's back. When they broke the kiss, Robin blinked sleepily at him. "You?"

"I guess." Red X laughed nervously. "I just…worth a shot, right?"

"How long was I—"

"Not even a day. Your team isn't even back yet." He patted Robin's cheek. "So. You know. Enough time to make up a lie."

"I'm not going to lie to them." Robin said softly. He smiled. "True Love's Kiss, huh?"

"What the curse said."

"We should talk." He shuffled over, making room on the bed. "Don't go yet?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**AN: Guys, I need prompts. Help me out?**


	10. Masks

**AN: caitlynne-hatch867 gave me the prompt for this. Kind of rushed, so be honest and brutual.**

**Warnings: Semi-sexual content and partial nudity**

Ah, the Wayne Manor Halloween party. Fun when he was a kid, a tension filled stress-fest at seventeen. "Why must you subject me to this?" Robin asked, adjusting the shirt of his 'cop' costume.

"Because it's extremely suspicious for Bruce Wayne's ward to vanish without a trace. I told everyone you're at boarding school, but if you don't show your face now and then, people start looking for a body."

Dick glared at him for a solid minute.

"I know you hate this. Please, just endure it."

"I'm only doing this because I love you. And because I don't want people thinking you have me locked in a sex dungeon under the house."

The party spanned three rooms. Kids, Adults, and Teenagers. Dick had spent five minutes in the Adults' room, smiling and talking and lying, before being banished next door. Bruce had given him a semi-apologetic look as he left. For the next few hours, Dick hung out in one corner, counting the hours until he could go to his room. Roy had been complaining about how 'grumpy' he was lately. _Yeah, well, PTSD can do that to you. _He suddenly became aware of somebody staring at him, and jerked his head up. The Devil was watching him with a smirk.

The boy was about his age, seventeen or eighteen. Dressed in all in red, tight muscle shirt, tights jeans, and combat. Scarlet horns, probably fixed with spirit gum, poked out from under his mop of tight black curls. His eyes…they were hetero-chromatic. One blue, the other brown, and they scanned Dick's body slowly while he twirled a red pitchfork in one hand. Dick turned bright pink and looked away, trying not to think about cinnamon skin and well-defined muscles.

"Hey." Dick jumped at voice. The Devil had sauntered up to him when he wasn't looking. Up close, Dick noticed his wide, pert mouth, high cheekbones, and oval jawline. His skin was a soft brown, most likely Latino or Hispanic. "You're Wayne's kid, right?"

"I'm not his kid. He never adopted me officially." Dick studied the boy more closely, refusing to admit the way his eyes lingered on the strip of skin between his shirt and pants. "I'm sorry, I don't think I recognize you?"

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not American Royalty. My dad's head of security this year, all my older siblings said 'Hell No', so I got dragged along. Xavier, by the way." He held his hand out, and Dick shook it.

"Dick Grayson."

"Wanna dance?" Xavier asked, nodding to the mess of bodies on the floor. Dick's heart started to race. _Too many people…crowded…no room to move…_

"I don't really…I don't like to…"

"Or we could fill your pockets with snacks, grab some sodas, and sneak somewhere private?"

"…There's a balcony you need a key for."

"So, are they all billionaires?" Xavier asked, nodding down at the crowd of party-goers.

"Billionaires, their families, their entourages, plus movie stars, some executives of various things, and I think the Talian Royal family turned up."

"What, really? There's like, a princess and a king in there?"

"Didn't you notice how some of the people are walking around trailed by gun-wielding men in tuxedos?"

"Damn." Xavier took a long swallow from the expensive Italian soda that Bruce had insisted on, and Dick watched his Adam's Apple bob. "…Did he really ship you off to boarding school in Europe?"

"Yeah. In Northern Spain." The cover-story slipped out automatically.

"¿España, verdad? ¿Todavía estás con fluidez?"

Dick blinked. "Um…come again?"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estoy diciendo?" Xavier was grinning, eyes glittering with mischief. "Mentiste!"

"Okay, I'm guessing that's Spanish, and you've concluded that I don't speak a word of it, and thus have never been to Spain."

"Where have you really been?"

"It's a secret."

"I'll tell you one of mine. We could trade." Xavier slid closer on the bench, and Dick let him. Xavier was smoking hot, and everything about him sang with easy sex and no expectations.

Dick leaned in, lips close to Xavier's ear. "My secret might get people killed." He whispered. "You're a stranger, I can't trust you."

"Okay, you can't trust me with the secret, what can you trust me with?" Xavier turned to face him, and Dick ducked away, narrowly avoiding his lips.

"Different secret?" Dick offered.

"Let's hear it."

"I lost my virginity at fifteen. To one of my best friends. Bruce doesn't know, and he hates that whole family."

Xavier let out a low whistle. "Did you do it here?"

Dick scanned the side of the house, and then pointed. "See that window? That's the library. Right in there."

"For losing your virginity? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Now pony up."

"My dad has no idea I'm bi. Conservative Catholic. It'd kill him."

"…Wow."

Xavier shrugged, and offered Dick the last Twix. "I'll come out the day after his funeral. Hopefully, mi madre will be too apathetic at that point to care one way or another." Dick took the bar from him, and unwrapped it. "Does Bruce know you're into guys?"

Dick didn't ask how he knew. "I'm not sure. He seems to know my every thought, but, he hasn't said anything. Maybe he doesn't care."

"He's your dad. If he doesn't care, he's both a douche and an idiot."

"No, look, I'm pretty much a disappointment most of the time."

Xavier grabbed his chin and made Dick look at him. "Hey, my dad spent 8 years as a Marine, and then another 12 as NSA field agent. He had three daughters and only two sons. One's a _fashion photographer _and the other was co-captain of the cheer squad. If anyone's a disappointment—"

Dick covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. "You were a cheer-leader?"

"You little sneak. You owe me another secret."

"Like what?"

"Where's Wayne keep the booze?"

"He doesn't drink."

"Fine, fine, boxers or briefs?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Tell me."

"…Right now? Neither."

The balcony wasn't private enough. Dick's room was much better. Xavier slammed the door, and pinned Dick against it. He swept his hand down Dick's side, curling around his hip. "Can I?" He breathed, as their noses brushed.

"Kiss me, please kiss me."

Xavier obliged, and brought their mouths together. Rough and needy, full of nips and tongue. Dick moaned, and Xavier ground their hips together slowly. "God, you are the hottest thing." His stupid fake horns kept getting caught in Dick's bangs, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Xavier grabbed at the buttons of Dick's shirt, fumbling them open. "Fuck, you're _cut_, rich boy." He purred, fingers stroking his abs.

"Your turn, cheerleader." They got Xavier's shirt over his head, and Dick backed them towards his bed. They tumbled into the covers, Xavier landing on top.

"Your legs should be illegal." Xavier growled, giving Dick's lower lip a sharp bite.

"Hey, no marks, okay?" Dick panted, as Xavier kissed down his neck and chest.

"Anything you say, boss."

Dick gasped as Xavier flicked his tongue down his stomach. "That's…that's good!"

"Want more?" Xavier purred, looking up at Dick. His fingers played with Dick's buckle.

He did.

Sort of.

Maybe.

"I—"

Xavier frowned, and crawled up the bed so he was kneeling over Dick, looking into his eyes. "Not sure?"

"I'm sor—"

"It's cool." Xavier shrugged, and flopped down next to him, slinging an arm over Dick's chest. "You just met me. If you don't want to, we won't."

"We can still make-out. That was great." Dick offered.

Xavier grinned, and leaned back in.

Dick fell asleep in Xavier's arms, and woke up to find a really sweet note on his pillow. He thought about that boy a lot, until Red X grabbed his hand and dragged him into an isolated corner one night.

He pulled his mask off, and Robin nearly had a heart attack. "Recognize me yet, kid?" He whispered.

"Took you long enough, cheerleader."

**Translations: "Spain, really? Are you fluent yet?...Do you have any idea what I'm saying? You lied! **


	11. High School

**AN: Alternate Universe, no superheroes. I know everyone hates them, feel free to skip. Special thanks to my buddy Arina for the prompt.**

Dick glanced at the speedometer, making sure he wasn't over the limit. Bruce might confiscate his license if he got a ticket. The dashboard clock read 11:02. Nearly an hour before curfew. He could've stayed at Roy's longer, but he was feeling restless. He'd have preferred his motorcycle, but Bruce said he could drive it during the day. As soon as the sun set, he was confined to the Mustang.

He was out of the city proper now, heading into the upscale suburbs. There was a long stretch of uninhabited roads and empty fields between the two clumps of civilization, the only light the moon, scattered stars, and Dick's head lights. He was on Hemlock when he spotted movement up ahead. Someone was walking alone, in the dark. "What the hell…" Whoever it was, they were wearing a uniform jacket that matched the one from his school. As he got closer, he could make out a mop of black curls.

Dick pulled up next to the walker, slowed to a crawl, and rolled down the window. "Hello?" Xavier Maxwell peered in through the window.

"Hey rich boy."

"What are you doing out here Maxwell?"

"The cheer-squad was hanging out at Kitten Walker's house."

"You, live around here?"

"At the Brandimore place. My dad's their head of security, we live in their guest house." He pointed North, into the dark.

"The Brandimore place? They're on Crown Court, that's more than an hour walk."

"So?"

"So?! So, it's dark out here." Dick stopped the car and hit 'unlock'. "Get in. I'll take you home."

Xavier hesitated, but got in. Dick took his foot off the brake.

Under his jacket, Xavier was still in his cheerleader uniform. They must have had practice today. Xavier was co-captain, along with Kori Anders. Everyone knew his family wasn't wealthy, and Dick had assumed he was there on a scholarship. He bit his tongue, resisting the temptation to ask if the Brandimores were paying his tuition. "How long have you been living on the Brandimores' estate?" He asked instead.

"Since I was eleven. Mr. B's crazy protective of his girls, wants his bodyguards there at all times." Xavier stretched, slinging his arms over the back of the seat, and propped his feet on the dash. The muscles of his chest, visible under his sleeveless top, flexed and stretched. "My dad was a Captain in the Marine core, and an NSA field agent. He's got a black belt in three styles of martial arts, and an expert in fire arms and edged weapons. This whole neighborhood was clambering for his services, but the Brandimores out bid them all."

Dick smiled. "He sounds like Bruce…"

"Really? Wayne's into all that?"

"Everything except the guns. He hates them." Dick hesitated. "His parents were shot in front of him."

"I think I heard about that. Rich people tend to talk a lot." Xavier gave his a glance. "Where are you coming back from?"

"The Queens'."

"Ah, Roy Harper." Xavier chuckled. "Is he as much of a jerk as he acts?"

Dick smiled. "Um. Yes. He is. But, you know, heart of gold, secret soft-side, yadda yadda yahyah…Are the Brandimores as stuck-up as they seem?"

"The younger daughter, Jackalynn? Yes. Totally. Mr. B's pretty cool, for a guy who grow up as first cousin to a royal family. His wife's a bit of a snob. Rinnie is," He paused, rubbing his chin as he thought. "Weird. But not snobby." He smiled a little, eyes fond.

"Are you and Rinnie dating?" Dick blurted out.

Xavier jumped. "What?! Me and—No! She's practically my sister!"

"You guys seem attached at the hip." He mumbled.

Xavier rolled his eyes. "She's my friend. Besides, I've got two black belts myself. Rinnie hates bodyguards, so her old man compromised, said she didn't need any if she went to a private school and took me with her out in public."

"…Oh."

"You sound relieved, rich boy." Xavier eyed him, posture suddenly on edge. "You got a thing for Rinnie?"

"NO. I mean, Rinnie's great, she's—but I, I mean, I'd never—"

"Relax. What, you think I'm going to kill you and leave you in a ditch? I won't, I swear. My dad would, if Mr. B asked him to."

"I swear. I don't like Rinnie. I barely even know her."

"I believe you." Xavier eyed him for a few seconds. "If Wayne's such a Hard Man, how's he feel about you being on the gymnastics team?"

Dick's eyebrows shot up. "He, doesn't care? Why would he?"

"Isn't it considered, I don't know, girly?" Xavier sounded nervous.

"…Does your dad give you a hard time about cheer?"

"He didn't mind back in elementary, but he thinks it's time for me to 'be a man'." Xavier blew out a sigh.

Dick wanted to reach out, squeeze his hand or something. "I'm sorry. That's really fucking stupid. No offense." He added quickly.

"Whatever."

"Is that why you didn't call home for a ride?"

"Yeah. He'll tolerate me being on the squad, but hanging out outside of practice drives him nuts. He thinks Kitten's trash, he called Kori a slut, he just…" Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "Be glad you don't have a Catholic dad."

Xavier waved to the security guard working the gate of the Brandimore estate, and they were let through. Dick insisted on driving him to the guest house. The main house was massive, built like a castle. Xavier pointed to a tower in the south east corner. "See that window with the light on? Rinnie." The guest house was bigger than most middle class houses, with a flagstone path connecting the front door to the main house's backdoor. A slender Hispanic women in her thirties was waiting on the porch. "Great." Xavier muttered. Dick stopped the car, and Xavier got out.

Xavier didn't move towards the house. They talked to each other, in Spanish, for a couple minutes, and then the woman went inside. Xavier walked around to Dick's side of the car, and he rolled down the window so they could talk. "My madre. She wants to know where I was…uh. I told her I was with you?" He phrased it as a question.

"That's fine. I'm sorry you need to lie."

Xavier's smile was dazzling. "You rock rich boy. See you Monday?"

"Yeah." Dick's throat felt dry. It went even dryer when Xavier leaned closer and gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips.

"I know it's not Rinnie you like." He straightened up, and sauntered into house.


	12. Candelight

**Special Thanks to the reviewer who gave me the prompt. **

This day. He hated this day so much. He was always out of bed by 7:00 am on the dot, except for this day. Instead, he'd hit the alarm, and stay under his covers, staring at the ceiling for at least another hour. Eventually, he'd crawl out of his sheets, and drag himself to the kitchen. Start his breakfast, set the coffee brewing, and not talk to anyone. His team kept their distance, gave him his space.

After breakfast, he'd play video games or push the limits of his body in the gym. Try to block out the memories and the emotions. Most days, he could ignore the loss. The hurt. Could keep all his grief locked inside without it spilling over, even when he smelled his mother's favorite brand of perfume or heard the opening bars of his father's favorite song. But not on this day. On this day, the tiniest push would shatter him. Tears or rage, it was a fifty-fifty chance.

The first call came in about noon. Johnny Rancid was vandalizing and trashing the business district uptown. Once that was wrapped up, the HIVE five decided to rob a bank, then Control Freak crashed the Q&A panel at the sci-fi convention, Dr. Light tried to prove himself as a threatening opponent by being obnoxious, on and on and on. Robin lost himself in the rhythm of the fights, let the noise and the chaos and the physical pain wash away the darkness in his head.

It was past nine pm, and he'd barely had a rest all day. He stopped on the ledge of a roof on Clairmont Avenue, just to breathe. There was a Catholic Cathedral on the street below. 'All Saints' Cathedral.' The stained glass windows were ablaze with light, and faint shadows moved inside. Wednesday night mass was just letting out. Robin looked around, triple-checking that he was alone. Yep, he was alone. He sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. He curled his fingers tight around the ledge, squeezing tight, and let the tears come.

His whole body was shaking, tears pooling along the edge of his mask, violent sobs tearing his throat. This was his ritual, his once-a-year purge. He'd cry about his parents, about the horrible things he'd seen, about Roy's drug problem, the fact that Harley Quinn was beyond saving, about Terra, about what Slade did to him, everything. He felt better afterwards.

Robin barely noticed the approaching footsteps, scuffing almost silently across the gravel on the roof. "Kid?"

"Go away!"

Red X sat next to him, and gently put his arms around him. Robin curled into the touch, hiding his face in Red X's shoulder. Robin felt the thief rubbing the back of his neck, trying to soothe him. He didn't want to be soothed; he wanted to cry it out.

"Better?" Red X asked, when Robin's sobs died to hiccups.

"Yes."

"Feel like telling me what that was about?"

"…"

"Come on kid, you're crying on a roof in the heart of Latin Harlem, there's gotta be a reason."

"There's a million reasons." Robin said, voice thick with exhaustion. He looked up at Red X, glad to see him maskless. "My parents died, six years ago today."

Red X blew out a sigh. "Wish I had something to say to that." He looked away, down at the Cathedral. It was emptying out, the lights going off.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

Red X gestured at the Cathedral. "Waiting for the Padre to go home. There's no room for a full parish on this street, the church has him set up a couple blocks over." He added.

"Are you robbing a church?!" Robin yelped.

"What? No! I'm lighting a candle, pendejo."

"…Sorry." He mumbled.

Red X gave him a brief squeeze. "Wanna come in with me? Light a couple for your parents?"

"I'm an atheist."

"Mind if I—"

"I'd be touched."

They watched the Cathedral. Red X muttered something about having to go to confession soon, say a few Rosaries for missing mass. "And all the stuff you stole last week." Robin reminded him.

"My priest is so fed up with hearing about that. Tells me how I'm breaking my mother's heart and making Jesus mad."

"He can't turn you in, right?"

"Nah. In Catholicism, the priest has a direct line to God, so anything I say in confession is between me and God, and no one else. To turn me in, that's breaking the most sacred kind of trust."

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask who the candle's for?"

Red X gave him a sad, dry smile. "My baby sister. Rosie. It was Mom's sixth pregnancy, and she was in her late thirties. Little Rose was born almost three months early. Didn't make it a week."

"Oh my god."

Red X shrugged. "I light one for her every couple of months. Let her know we miss her."

Robin settled back against Red X's chest, hugging him tight. Red X didn't cry, just stayed quiet and still in Robin's arms.

"That's the Padre headed home." Red X murmured, pointing him out. "Church is empty." He looked at Robin, and asked, "Want to come in with me?"

It was nearly ten, and his friends would be wondering about his whereabouts. "I'd love to, but—"

"But you live with four very over-protective superheroes?" Red X finished, giving him a smile. "It's okay. I like to be alone when I pray." Red X kissed him on the forehead, and started to grope for his discarded mask. "See you around, kid. I'm sorry about your parents." He found his mask, and began to stand.

"Wait." Robin grabbed at his arm.

"What?" Red X sat back down, eyes curious.

Robin leaned in, and gave him a brief peck on the lips. "You've got a good heart. I wish you didn't waste it on thieving."

Red X looked taken aback, and then smiled broadly. "And you've got a great mouth. Wish you didn't waste it on crusading." He returned the peck, just as sweet and brief, and then he was gone. Robin walked home, heart much lighter than it had been, and his soul glowing like a candle flame.


End file.
